What was never meant to be and what was destiny
by theStarcrest
Summary: What happens when Terra's magic regenerates? How long has it been? What will she do? Where will she go? And most importantly, were the Teen Titans only willing to forgive her when they thought her dead?
1. Crumbling

' Where am I?' Something was crumbling away from her body. 'What is it? Why can't I see?' It fell away from her face as a flood of memories crashed into her like a tidal wave. 'How long has it been?' She could move her arms now. Her long blond hair stirred as another chunk of rock fell away from it.

She raised a hand knocking the rest of the rock from her hair. 'Why can't I feel my feet?' She glanced down and her eyes widened in horror. From waist down she was the same rock that her powers controlled.

But even as she thought this feeling began to return to her legs as the rock feel away there too, then from her feet. She took a step forward and fell from the rock onto the ground in front of the plack, which read;

'Terra   
A teen titan  
and a true friend'

Her eyes watered when she read this. 'They were so kind. I don't deserve such kindness. Not after everything I've done.'

She tried to stand and managed for a few seconds before falling again. It must have been a really long time. After a few tries she got the hang of walking again and left the cave hopefully to never return. 'Where can I go? I wish I knew how long it has been.'

It occurred to her to try seeking refuge with the Teen Titans but she remembered everything she had done to them. 'They wont want me. But there's no other choice. I don't know what year it is, and I have nowhere else to go. I'm lost in a different time and the only people I hope I know who are nice enough to maybe forgive me are the Teen Titans. Maybe they were only willing to forgive you when they thought you dead?' The thought stung so much she tried to push it away, but it spoke so much truth to her mind that it lingered anyway.

'Fine I will just wonder as I always did, but I must at least see the tower one last time.' And so she set off.


	2. Enexpected Arival

Okay I know I forgot a disclaimer last time. I assure you that was a mistake. So here it is- I don't own anything you recognize from teen titans but I do own everything else so be polite and no stealing.

'From this distance the tower looks the same. That's reassuring.' She was keeping her self from looking again at the city beyond; hoping desperately that it did not mean what she thought it did. 'Things changed quickly, maybe very quickly?' She was almost too scared to hope. Her feet carried her up the grassy slope to the front door. Terra rang the bell and stood nervously. What if they weren't here? What if it was someone who would remember her in a way that would be most inconvenient? What if no one remembered her? 'What if I'm lost?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open with a low hissing sound that ended with a suction noise as the door disappeared behind the wall revealing a green boy a little shorter than her looking at her quizzically.

"Beast Boy?" She stared at him unsure. Beast boy wasn't that short was he? And since when did he have purple eyes?

"Um..." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Your not Beast Boy are you?" Terra voiced her sorrowful thought aloud.

"No. I'm not but I might know who your looking for."

"Really?!" Her face lit up. There was still hope.

"Yeah my dad used to be called that."

"Your... dad?" The last part came out in a small disbelieving squeak.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Um... No. It's just-" She was cut off as a slender black haired green eyed girl flew up beside the boy and straight outside grabbing terra into a bone crunching hug.

"WELCOME VISITOR!!!" The girl yelled in Terra's ear. 'Must be Star Fire offspring.' Thought Terra grinning.

"Sis, when will you stop using mom's speech habits and randomly hugging everyone?" Asked an older, black-haired boy in a suit that looked a lot like robin's old one only it was brown, silver, and black rather than red, yellow, and black.

"But Hawk! We don't get visitors that often!" Protested the girl who reluctantly left terra go who rubbed her arms to regain feeling into them.

"Animal go with Spirit and tell everyone else we have a visitor, please." Hawk said to Beast Boy's son. They boy raised one hand to his forehead in mock salute, and ran off after Spirit.

Spirit looked rather Star Fire's sister black fire with the same kind of outfit only it was green and black to match her green eyes. The boy called Animal wore the kind of costume Beast Boy used to only blue rather than pink.

"Would you like to come inside?" Asked Hawk, who wondered why the girl was staring at everyone so much and why she had such an odd look on her face a mixture of amusement and sadness.

I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as the first one. I promise the next one will be better but I've got a lot on my mind now. I think I'm going to write a few different fics too that have been on my mind. That will help make room in my head for this one.

Thank you to all one of you who reviewed!


	3. Crossbreeding

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titians but I do own everything that I own but if it's not what I own

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay." Terra agreed to come inside reluctantly. Hawk stepped aside so she could enter. Terra walked in slowly metal clad feet making soft clinking noises on the tiles.

'There is someone here.' The thought jolted Raven out of her meditation. 'Someone familiar.' Raven got up and murmured "Azarath Metrion Zintos." A black light engulfed her and she melted through the floor coming to a stop on the main level in the living room just as Hawk entered.

Terra hung back in the hall till Hawk reach back and pulled her into the living room. Beast Boy sitting on the couch dropped the TV control and blankly stared.

"Terra?" His voice came out in a disbelieving whisper.

"Um... Hi everyone..." Terra said trying to smooth over the situation but her eyes remained locked on Beast- um... Well he wasn't a boy anymore. Beast Boy had grown taller; he was around 5ft6" and had filled out a bit though he still remained lanky. He wasn't wearing the old costume she remembered but rather normal denim men's blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt remarkable unstained but for a bit of dirt.

"So... Terra." Raven's voice had a cold edge to it.

"Raven." Beast Boy, though Terra doubted that what he called himself anymore, warned. Raven's tall thin form was adorned with a flowing gown of midnight black silk and had gotten a longer velvety cape. Though the adults left the crime fighting mostly to their children Raven still preferred the gothic style. Stare Fire entered then unaware of the tension,

"FREIND TERRA!!!" She exclaimed flying forward to deliver the famous Stair Fire back breaking hug. She was smiling from ear to ear and carrying a plate of cookies which she shoved into Terra's hands before backing away. Stare Fire had adopted human clothing and was wearing a pleated sky blue skirt and a light purple blouse. She had also gotten taller and grown up.

"Welcome back Terra." A man's voice said from the other side of the room. Terra peered around Stare Fire and spotted a man with messy black hair wearing blue jeans like BB's and a plain black top, behind him stood Spirit and Animal.

"Hello everyone," Terra looked around the room trying to hide her shock at seeing her old friends grown up without her, "but where is Cyborg?" She desperately hoped something bad hadn't happened to him.

"He's giving Bot a growth spurt." Animal said cheerfully. "He was complaining that we were all getting taller than him so Cy decided to make him bigger."

"Bot?" Asked Terra confused, who was Bot? Why would He complain of being short?

"Cyborg built himself an android son," Explained Robin.

"Oh." This was so much to take in! How would she ever get used to her friends being grown up and _crossbreeding_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- thanks for the word Rhys Davies

And thank you my good reviewers. I do appreciate getting reviews. They're what keep me writing!


	4. Overwhelming and cookies

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans

AN- I am soooo sorry it's been so long! It's just that I lost the tread of the story when the they actually continued Terra's story. I'm really really sorry. I'm going top try and update more now so please don't eat me!

"Wahoooo!" A small metal boy came flying into through the door on wheels that popped out of the bottom of his feet.

"Hey Hawk I'm taller than you now!" The boy said happily crashing into the couch in order to stop and spilling Beast Boy onto the floor.  
"OW! Get off! How many times do we have to tell you not to go so fast you cant stop!" Beast boy yelled standing up and picking the robot boy off the floor.

"Sorry uncle Beasty." The boy said expression down trodden.

"Its alright just don't do it again." Terra watched in disbelief as beast boy actually… disciplined someone. Hawk groaned.

"Oh no… Cy why'd you have to make him TALLER than me!" Hawk complained, as the adult version of the Cyborg that Terra knew walked into the room behind her, but Cyborg didn't answer. He was to in shock at the sight of Terra.

"Hello Cyborg." Terra said a hint of gloominess in her voice. Why were they all grown ups?

"You don't seem very happy to see me." Cryborg said with a raised eyebrow.

"Its not that." Terra assured him. She was overjoyed to see them but-

"Animal you give those back to Friend Terra or no more tofu for a week!" Terra turned to see that the little shape shifter had run off with all the cookies that Starfire had forced apon her a few minutes ago.  
"Sorry star! They're all gone! Unless you want me to-" He sarted pretending to throw up but Raven went over and stopped him telling him he was going to actually throw up if he kept doing that and then it would lead to eating disorders which would lead to…

"Okay! Okay mom!" Animal fended off his mother and went to hide behind his dad who seemed to decide something.  
"Your going to help Starfire make more cookies and that will teach you not to eat other peoples food."

"Yippee! Cookies!" Animal ran into the kitchen dragging Starefire after him.

"I don't think your punishment really made an impact." Raven pointed out with a small smile. Raven… smiling? Oh this just so different! Any more and Terra was going to faint!

"Yeah. He'll probably eat the batter…" Beast boy said with a sigh. Raven floated over and smiling in a way that would have been more befitting of beast boy said cheekily,

"Yes he reminds me of someone." Beast Boy laughed pretending to look hurt but the effect was lost when he met her gaze and they seemed to get lost in each others eyes forgetting about everyone but each other. Robin cleared his throat and they came back to reality. Looking at each other sheepishly. That was it. Terra fainted.

"I think she's coming to." A voice said out of nowhere. Something cool was pressed to her forehead and the blond girl got the impression of many people all crowded around because of all the noise. She made a face and opened one eye then quickly shut it again. 'Oh it was real! All of it!' She groaned rolling over ice pack sliding off her forehead and buried her head under one of the couch pillows. She guessed that after she fainted someone had carried her to the couch. Beast Boy was married to Raven. They were obviously in love and had a child. She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and blinked furiously. Beast boy had the right to go on with his life. But, she sighed, Raven? They were total opposites. Stare fire and Robin were a give in. They had two children. Then there was Cyborg with his android son. Terra didn't even fit into the picture anymore. A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see the green eyes of Hawk.

"Hey." He said in a comforting tone. Now that she looked again the Titan's children seemed to be about her age.

"Oh is she alright?" The anxious voice of spirit said from somewhere to her right.

"I think so. Just a bit shocked." Hawk answered.

"Maybe she wants some cookies?" The cookie batter covered green boy asked coming out of the kitchen licking his fingers.

"How many cookies did you make?" Bot asked laughing.

"About five." Animal answered as if it was some kind of great accomplishment.

"Here take one." A cookie was thrust into Terra's hand. She met the startlingly purple eyes of beast boy's son with her bright blue ones and smiled.


	5. Breath Taking Veiws

Later that day found Terra trailing along after the Old Titan's children as they went into town for pizza. It was strange but even though she had known their parents when they were the same age she felt more comfortable around the new Teen Titans. Maybe it had something to do with the way Raven would smile at Beast Boy when she had never known Raven to smile at anyone. Or maybe it had something to do with the way they all acted so mature now, so adult like… But then again they _were_ adults. The truth was it was like those twenty years had never happened for her. She still thought, acted, and looked like her teenage self.  
"Umm… good pizza!" Animal said licking his fingers after finishing his third slice.  
"Hey save some for Terra!" Hawk reprimanded.

"Oops… Uh want some there's still some left," Animal waved a gloved hand in front of Terra's face. She jumped snapped out of her reverie.  
"Oh yeah sure! Thanks!" She grabbed the last slice.

"What are we going to do now that we have finished our dinner?" Spirit asked cheerfully sipping her soda.

"How about we go down to the Warf?" Bot suggested.

"Okay that sounds good." They all pitched in to pay for the pizza. Well all of them but Terra who had no money, and then left the greasy yummy smelling pizza place and turned right down the street. Animal transformed into a dog to chase pigeons and they had a good laugh when a pigeon jumped into flight to flee from the scary green puppy and Animal ran straight into a brick wall he hadn't noticed being so intent on the poor bird.

"Ow…" Animal transformed back rubbing the giant bruise on his head and sulking over to the rest of the group.  
"Oh is Animal alright!" Spirit exclaimed terrified that he was severely injured in some way.

"I'm fine. No really Spirit I'm okay!" Animal tried to ward his friend off but Spirit was persistent and eventually got him to go get an ice pack from a connivance store they passed on the way. When they finally got to the Warf the ice had melted so Animal threw it out in a rubbish bin when Spirit wasn't looking. The Warf itself looked nothing at all like Terra remembered it, all shiny hard metal and clean new white washed buildings with neon lighted billboards for things she had never even heard of but the sight of the ocean was familiar and therefore comforting. She strolled over to the edge of the Warf leaning on the steal railing and looking out at the horizon if she squinted so the high-tech hover boards skimming the surface of the waves ridden by rowdy teenagers looked like surf boards and the odd contraptions flying overhead resembled planes it almost looked the same, and as the sun set throwing brilliant beams of gold across the rolling dark blue waters she sighed. This view never seized to be stunningly breath taking.

"What are you sighing about?" Animal asked coming up beside her and pushing himself up onto the railing dangling his legs over the side.  
"It's just so beautiful here." She answered as the sun became perfectly level with the horizon so that the beams of light united forming one golden path across the ocean surrounded by velvety purple darkness and stars. Animal looked and his expression softened. Not that it had been hard before but the constant hyper mischievousness was suddenly replaced by some warm inner glow that was so different yet so much the same that… This was what Beast Boy had looked like the time they had both sat together out side of the titans tower and he had promised he would never reveal her secret. She flinched and shut her eyes to block away the burning she could feel pricking the backs of them. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes once more to meet the uncannily purple concerned gaze of Animal. Her throat constricted and she stumbled backwards a step before turning and running as fast as her legs would take her.

"Terra! Terra wait! Where are you going?" Animal called after her and his yells were joined by that of the others but the last sign of Terra, the thumping over her boots against the hard pavement, faded away as she turned a corner and Vanished into the depths of the city.


	6. there's something at the window

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters

AN: Oh my gosh I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. I still love this story and I appreciate your support but it's been hell trying to write this chapter up until now. Every time I would start it would come out horrid and then I would get frustrated and forget about it. Believe it or not I've had writers block for months almost half a year! Gah! If anyone is still reading this billions of Kudos to you! A lifetime supply of kudos in fact! Especially Evil Excalibur who has commented so many times and came back for every chapter even after months of nothing from me! I would also like to thank Archer of the Titan, Rhys Davies, and Tarah, for commenting and Moony (pyro ducttape mistress of doom) for being awesome and Wolfielee for your ever annoying grammatical related comments! and now to all your immense relief this authors note shall finally end and the story shall resume where we left off…

--------------------------------------------

The thumping of boots on cement echoed through alley after alley, street after street, on and on and on. It was dark now and the streetlights with their bright solar powered light illuminated a girl with long blond hair and a panicked expression as she ran.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm so lost!" She cried out in frustration. The thumping of boots slowed replaced by the thumping of a terrified heart. It was late. Really late and Terra had been running for hours with no sign of the ocean or the Titan's tower. The city seemed endless and devoid of any familiar landmarks. Even the street names were different!

Terra came to a stand still beneath one of the lights slumping down to sit on the polished curb. She bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying but she had started to tremble anyway. She was in the middle of a city at night with no idea where she was or where she was going. She had probably just offended all her new friends and her conflicting emotions were duking it out in an all out life and death battle.

_Oh come on pull yourself together!_ She scolded her self blinking away her tears and clenching her fists. _I can't give up that easily. I wont give up that easily!_ She stood up again and with her powers, lifted a circle of cement out of the sidewalk hopping on top of it and guided it upwards. She could feel the strain on her newly regenerated powers and knew she couldn't hold out long like this. _I only need a view! Just enough time to figure out where I am! _She silently pleaded with whatever might hear and help.

She managed to clear the rooftops and grinned with relief catching sight of the Titans Tower in the distance and the ocean beyond but then she gasped letting out a shriek of pain and she lost control of her block of cement and tumbled to the ground unconscious. Lucky for Terra she happened to land in a dumpster or that would have been the end of her. ((life is _all about_ perspective!))

"Mommy?" A little boy sitting in bed called in a small frightened voice to his mother. The boy had drawn his blankets around him tight and was staring out his bedroom window beside his bed with widened terrified eyes into the alley below. Across the street was a Chinese take-out restaurant and their dumpster sitting out their below his window always gave him the creeps at night but this night was different. Tonight there was something down there. Something big! He had heard it land about an hour ago and it had woken him up.

"Mommy!" He called again louder voice shrill from fear. What if the _thing_ had already got her! What if it was eating his mom's brains out right now in the other room down the hall of their 6th story apartment!

"MOMMY!" The thing had started to move. He could hear the trash heaving about in the darkness below and he gripped the hard cool metal tube of his ultra bright flashlight his dad had gotten him for his birthday last year so that he could check for himself what the noises in the alley were and not have to wake up his parents, particularly his father who had to go to work at four thirty in the morning every night, after hearing stray cats dumpster diving. He slowly clicked on the light and shone in down through the old window into the darkness below he trained it on the dumpster and then… The flashlight went out! He had dropped it and jumped back wards off the bed screaming at the top of his lungs and crashed to the floor. He writhed about in his blankets tangled around his legs convinced they were monsters claws dragging him back towards the window!

The lights flickered on and an anxious looking woman in her late thirties came running into the room.

"Tony! What is it? What's wrong?" Tony didn't answer for a long time, just lay sobbing on the floor. His mom bent down next to him gathering him in her arms and stroking his hair till he calmed down.

"Th-there's a- a g-girl in the d-dumpster!" He stammered out and broke out into sobs again. A man came into view in the doorway looking tired and grumpy.

"Nightmares again?" He asked his wife.

"He says there's a girl in the dumpster outside." The father frowned picking up the dropped flashlight and flicking it on. He knelt down on the boy's bed and peered down through the window training the flashlight on the dumpster and then recoiled from the window looking deathly pale.

"Holy m-"

"ROBERT!"

"Sorry… there really is someone down there…" The man was halfway out the door when the boy broke out in hysterical wailing again. "I'll go check it out. You stay with Tony and maybe ring the police."

The woman nodded cradling her son and rocking him back and forth looking stricken herself. Poor boy. We need to get him shutters….

Terra sat up with a groan. Something smelt awful. It took her a moment to realize that the smell was coming from beneath her and that the squishy stuff she was sitting in was leftover food and cardboard boxes and who knows what else.

"EWWW!" She shrieked jumping up out of the dumpster and landing with a thud on the dark pavement. She shivered picking some unidentified substance off her arm. A door opened to her right flooding light into the alley and the silloet of a man appeared in the doorway.

"Hello?" The man called out into the alley shining his flashlight around till it landed on Terra. She froze like a dear in headlights then turned tail and fled.

"Hey come back!" The man called after her but she was already gone. She had seen what she had needed to see and was on her way home.

He sighed clicking of the flashlight and shutting the door. He locked it before going back upstairs. Kids these days…

Terra ran for what felt like hours all the while whishing that she hadn't made a wrong turn and was headed in the wrong direction till at last she reached the coast line and Titan's Tower illuminated by hundreds of glowing windows pierced her sight like a gift from above. She smiled wearily and lay down in the sand falling asleep exhausted. She would fly to the island in the morning. Right now she didn't think her powers could take it.

Animal sat in the window of his room perched on the thin sill. Oh Terra where are you? He wondered scanning the skyline of the city in vain. He had waited for hours for her to come back before going off to look for her but the city was so _big_ and it had gotten so late that the Adults had forbade them from looking anymore that night saying they could start again in the morning. Beast boy had assured him that Terra could look after herself and that seemed to be enough for the others but he was still worried. Terra was new to the city. What if she was lost? She was all alone, and what if someone tried to hurt her? Animal grew sick at the thought.

He was about to get up and go to bed when something bright yellow appeared in his peripheral vision. He sharpened his eyes to that of a hawk and searched for whatever it was. He caught sight of Terra standing on the thin strip of beach before the water and grinned. Throwing open the window he morphed and flew to her aid.

He landed in the sand beside Terra transforming back to himself and knelt down beside her. He shook her gently but she didn't wake up. His stomach clinched in worry and he picked her up. Sand shook from her hair as her head lolled and he held her tightly afraid of the worst. But he could hear her heartbeat and her skin felt normal, not cold like death. He hugged her tightly sprouting wings and carrying her over the water and through his open window into the tower. He carried her through the halls to the room she had chosen and set her down in her bed.

"Goodnight." He told her brushing some loose tendrils of bond hair away from her face. She shivered in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open for a moment landing on Animal. She smiled and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A hand rested on Animal's shoulder making him jump. He looked up to meet the unreadable gaze of his mother.

"Get some sleep." She told him in a tone that read that read a deep weariness and her love for her son.

"Okay mom." He glanced back once at the sleeping Terra before turning and walking out of the room.

Raven's motherly expression faded as soon as the automatic door slid shut replaced by one of anger and fear. She turned to look at the girl that had once caused them so much grief and couldn't help but think. _Why did you come back?_


End file.
